Je t'aime
by Amai Kyoku
Summary: Ichigo a une nouvelle à annoncer à ses proches
1. Chapter 1

aucun perso bleach n'est a moi  
mouhahahaha!  
(cette fic date de super longtemps , ou plutôt ce début de fic je l'avait complétement oublié avant de la retrouver j'ai décidé de la publié quand même , je préviens qu'il y aura surement des fautes d'orthographe alors ceux qui n'aiment pas connaissent la sortie je ne suis pas obligée de publié!Sinon les autres vous êtes les bienvenu,doso.)

pov ichigo  
je pris ma veste mes clefs et mon portable et sorti de notre appart a moi et Grimm pour me diriger vers ma coccinelle j'ai rendez vous a l'hôpital avec le médecin Scott je n'en ai pas parlé a Grimm tellement je suis tellement nerveux de tout de façon il n'aurait pu rien y faire vu qu'a cette heure si il est a a un shooting photo Ah je vous ai pas dit il est mannequin.

 **12 heures plus tard , pendant la soirée.**

"grim..."  
"ichi..."lui répondit le jeune homme au cheveux bleu.  
"je t'aime"le rouquin lui souri.  
" pourquoi tu me dit sa?"Grimm étais interloqué le rouquin ne lui disait ses mots pas souvent et lorsque il le fessait il avait une une bonne raison.  
"comme sa."  
"ichiiii"menaça Grimmjow depuis son départ des Vizar et celui de la Soul Society pour Ichigo il y a dix ans et leur mise en couple un an plus tard il avait appris a connaitre le rouquin et savait lorsqu'il lui mentait.

"ichi je veut la vérité cesse de faire l'enfant tu as vingt sept ans doit je te rappeler!"  
" je suis aller a la clinique de Kumamiki après le bouleau."  
" pourquoi ne pas être aller chez ton père ?"  
" tu le connais il aurait une tonne pour rien du tout..."  
"continu..."  
" ils ont découvert une dark heart..."  
"Quoi !"cria Grimmjow sous le coup de la surprise de savoir son compagnon malade."

"mais,mais,mais..."il ne savait plus quoi dire c'était comme ci par magie il avait perdu sa capacité d'alocution.  
" assis toi"lui ordonna Ichigo.  
"Tu en as informer les autres?ton père,Rukia,tes soeurs..."  
"non il n'y as que toi qui sait."  
"Tu doit leur dire!"  
"lorsqu'ils seront près."  
" pasque je le suis peut être ? ! ouvre les yeux ichigo personnes ne l'es pour ce genre de chose!"  
"tu m'a forcé à te le dire je te rappelle."  
" Et heureusement sinon tu ne me l'aurait jamais dit je suis sur."rétorqua le bleuté.

a suivre

Ichigo: je suis malade?  
April: oui  
Grimmjow: Je vais te tuer tu as rendu mon ichi malade!  
april: calmos le chien  
Grimjow:J'suis pas un chien!  
April: oui oui.


	2. Chapter 2

**3mois après la fameuse discussion.**

Tous les amis et la famille d'ichigo incluant Grimmjow ,renji et kenpachi qui n'étais pas vraiment inviter a la base mais qui les avaient suivi en essayant de savoir ce qu'ils fabriquaient après tout sa curiosité n'était pas devenue légendaire a la Soul Society pour rien... étaient réunis dans le salon des Kurosaki a la demande d'ichigo.  
"Que veut tu. nous annoncer mon fils?"demanda isshin a son fils.  
"oui qu'est ce qui y a ?"lui demanda un peu brutalement Karin qui en avait un peu marre d'attendre.  
"hum...euh"  
"BON TU TE MAGNE!" lui dit la sa cadette agacée.  
"oui bon sa va je suis malade!"  
" Que sa! moi qui croyais que c'était grave t'a qu'a prendre des médoc!"  
"Karin tu te calme et tu t'assoit!" lui cria son père.  
" il as une maladie du cœur" continua Grimmjow qui sentait que Ichigo étais à bout.  
isshin se figea" c'est vrai?"  
" oui" murmura ichigo.  
"c'est si grave que sa?" demanda rukia qui ne connaissait pas les maladies humaines.  
ce fut isshin qui lui répondit  
: la maladie du cœur plus précisément dark heart est un microbe qui se développe dans le cœur, la raison est toujours inconnue il bouche les artères qui ne réussissent plus à alimenter le cœur qui faiblit petit a petit les médecins on bien trouver un médicament qui permet d assister le cœur pour augmenter un peu la durée de vie mais le remède définitif n'a toujours pas été crée.  
"alors ichigo kun va mourir?" demanda orihime.  
... fut la réponse majoritaire, personne ne voulait admettre l'évidence ichigo lui ne supportant pas le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongé étais sortis de la pièce sans qu'aucune personne ne sans. rende compte.


End file.
